bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
And So It Happens
Half Way There On the morning of February 12, two days away from Valentine's Day, Raya sat on the rooftop with Jack next to him looking at him, while Raya crossed his arms and closed his eyes doing...something, thinking perhaps. Jack stared at his former mentor, waiting for him to talk "Raya-Sa-..." Raya openned his palm and put it before Jack's face before allowing him to finish his words. Raya openned his eyes and sighed "I can't think of anything....." Raya said, sounding sad despite his smile still on his face "Umm, could you explain to me.....why am I here again?" Jack asked Raya, Raya looked at Jack "I promised Uriel I'd take Izumi somewhere on Valentine's Day, but I never celebrated it in Brooklyn so I barely know anywhere good" "With all do respect Raya-Sama, you had Valentine's Day with your fiance, however, does the location really matter?" "Don't call like a british gentleman, it creeps me out, I mean what's up with that accent? It sounds like a slip in the tip of the tongue and a little waves on the cheeks, it's creepy" "Sorry" "It's okay Jack, I guess I'll just buy her flowers and chocolate" "But, Raya-Sama....You don't have any money" The final saying was Jack's, since Raya didn't know how to reply. He could loan some money from Jack but he won't be able to pay back....ever. It's has been over a week since Raya has been coming into Izumi's apartment more often, almost as if he's living there. Uriel and Miu have been getting along well, and since Miu's mood has been good recently, good fortune happened to everyone in the building, leaving Raya alone with his usual bad karma. Raya got up on his feet and stretched his arms "I'll think about it later, got two more days" Raya said, deciding not to overthink about the matter "Ah right, you gonna do something nice for Valeri?" Raya asked Jack, Jack looked at Raya with a sudden shock "What are you talking about?" "C'mon, you two live in the same apartment, she's the only one you don't add any of these Japanese honorifics, you live with her under the same roof, she reads Yaoi and you hate it, you share the same home and you treated her differently unlike the other Arrancars, did I already mention you live together?" Jack began to blush and stood up before Raya. "Now that might be true but we're not that close" Raya tilted his head at Jack's excuses and put his hands in his long coat's pockets "Well, you know I can't be rude to a woman, you taught me that" Raya stared at Jack with a more malicious look in his eyes and his grin widened with his teeth revealed, obviously being amused by Jack "Alright fine, I like her, since she's my partner and all I-..." "Come with another exucse like that Jack and I'll throw you off this building and grind your face on the wall again" "I don't have Vollstandig this time so It'll definetly kill me" "Just go get the emotionless woman chocolate" "She's not all that emotionless.....She blushes" Raya shrugged at Jack and walked to the edge of the rooftop looking down. "I'll take my daily stroll and maybe kill something on the way" "You're humor never ceases to frighten me, Raya-Sama" "Ha! I watched all 'tis black comedy movies as a kid so of course I'd have this humor" "If you get your face scorched please don't turn into a villain" "What is this DC?" Raya said, finishing his small talk with Jack before jumping off the rooftop down to the sidewalk. When he landed, he sent a small impact and left a broken ground. He walked away while several people looked, others pictures it with their iPhones, iPads or just normal phones. Brother's Quarrel Sitting outside a restaurant with a soda machine next to him and a lighten cigar in his mouth, Raya calmly relaxed to himself, until he noticed Basil walking to the soda machine and getting two soda cans out "You tauntin' me?" Raya said, questioning his brother's action, as Basil knows well of Raya's state. "I'm just offering you a drink" Basil said, throwing a can to Raya, Raya caught the can in his hand, standing up and looking at Basil. Basil's eyes twitched from Raya's unchanged expression "I will give you one last choice, come home with me or I'll take you by force" "Shin, the waitress lady, already told me you came searching for me, you found where I was by...."tracing" I believe the word was. Well she took care of you so it's alright" Raya said, throwing his soda can in his hand up, catching it, then throwing it up again, just like how one would play with a Baseball, or any other ball in the size of their palm. "You didn't answer me, are you coming back or not?" Basil asked Raya again, Raya tilted his head looking away "Not even over my dead body" Basil sighed at Raya's answer. Throwing away the soda can "Then I'll take you by force" "Hmm? Here and now?" "Yes, choose your weapon" Basil said and pulled out the same bag he had with him the last time he arrived "Alright, this can of soda that will probably burst at my face when I open it is my weapon" Raya said, declaring the soda can in his hand to be his weapon. Basil appeared unamused by Raya's small joke and decided to pull out whatever there was in the bag, suddenly, before he could, Raya threw the soda can at Basil's face, the soda can jumped back from Basil's face. Raya quickly charged at Basil, grabbing the soda can in mid air and throwing it at Basil again, jumping back up again, Raya repeated the move, making Basil step back further and further back, after 9 more times of being hit by the soda can. Raya grabbed the can in his hand, Basil, bleeding from his nose and fallen on the ground, looked at Raya "Well, I won, with a soda can, of course you never saw it coming to begin with, so ya gonna leave now, buddy?" Raya said to Basil with a mocking tone, Basil gritted his teeth and stood up before his brother "Don't make me laugh, I'm bringing you back you like it or not" Basil declared to Raya. Raya sighed in annoyance scratching his head "Annoying" Saying that single word, Raya walked away, throwing the soda can to Basil. "My brother's a freakin' yandere, I hope he ain't the obssessive type" Thought Raya while walking away. Basil, obviously angered, subconsciously openned the soda can, only to have the soda spray on his face because of the man movements caused by Raya throwing it around. Now with a bleeding nose and soda all over his face, Basil walked away. Love. That is all. The day of Valentine, Valentine's Day, 14th February, love is in the air, boy giving chocolate to girl, girl giving chocolate to boy, boy giving it to boy and girl giving it to girl, love is for everyone on this very day. However, Raya was in a panick, wondering what to do, as he remembered the promise he made to Uriel and how he doesn't want to eat her salad. Though where he was wasn't the best place to be in, Izumi's apartment to be precise. Shin arrived and Izumi wlecomed her bringing with her...someone "Entering enemy base" A strange line was heard, something uncommon to say, of course the only known person to say such a thing is none other than Kaenjin Ouma, who came along with Shin, much to everyone's shock, except for Miu "You.....Him.....What?" Izumi tried to ask the meaning of this, but was too shocked to without having at least four to five points before saying another word. "Me and Kaenjin met when I left yesterday~ He was kind enough to invite me to something to eat~ He's also funny~ And pays for everything I need" Shin's tone differed in her last words, Izumi had no comment but thought to herself "Aren't you just using his wallet? Wait, how can he even have money? This guy's random" but didn't wish to say it out loud. Kaenjin lowered his hat, greeting his friends "I have arrived with the princess with me and am now going to McDonalds" Yet again another weird thing to say, not that Kaenjin cared, Shin laughed at his words and was charmed by the "princess" comment. "So are you and your husband going to be all lovey dovey~?" Shin asked Izumi, causing her to blush as a result "Wha...?.....Wait...no...maybe....don't ask" The only words spoken by Izumi. Raya felt a sudden aura behind him, seeing Uriel glaring at him "How about we go somewhere then? It'd be nice" Raya suggested to Izumi, Izumi was lost in words, confused as too much was happening around her "Ah......'kay....." With that said and done Uriel stopped glaring at Raya, making him sigh in relief. Oz suddenly intruded, coming into Izumi's apartment looking for Raya "Ah, Raya there you are, I have something important to tell you" "Alright then" Raya said, Oz gestured to Raya to follow him outside of the apartment. Miu looked concerned seeing Raya leave "What's the matter, Miu?" Uiel asked Miu "We still need to warn him about his brother, we didn't go looking for him because Shin didn't agree to do so" "Don't worry, daddy'll take care of uncle, he took care of others so no need to be worried" "You sure Uriel" "Cross my heart and hope to die" Uriel said to Miu, comforting her. Outside, Oz finished saying what he wanted to say to Raya, Raya didn't appear any different from usual though his hand was shaking "So you understand? You have to stop smoking and make sure not to get into any serious fights, I don't think you'd make it, after all, no matter what you are or what you can do, you are still a Human, so be careful" "Right, thanks Oz" "Why did you start smoking anyways?" "I was hoping to get lung cancer" "Well, you achieved something less worrying and lethal, where the hell do you get these cigars anyways" "I usually take it from thieves after knocking them out cold" Raya said ending his conversation with Oz and going back inside. "Ah, Raya, what did Oz want?" Izumi asked Raya, Raya looked at everyone then back at Izumi "Nothin', just asked if I knew how to steal cable, said no, since I dunno how that stuff works" Raya said "So where do ya wanna go today Izumi? I'll take ya anywhere?" "Eh? Really?" "Anywhere as long as it's not out of my reach" "Makes sense, well, I think I'd just like to go walking, nothing more" "Alright then, Shin, Kaenjin, you stay here with Miu and Uriel 'till we get back" "Huh? Wait now? Wai-..." Before Izumi could finish she was dragged by Raya outside. Meanwhile, in a different angle from the building Izumi lives in, Miki and Basil watched, Miki held a sheathed katana and Basil the bag he had always taken with him "And so it came to this" Basil said, preparing to attack with Miki. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines